


Parents

by Pusheen4life13



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pusheen4life13/pseuds/Pusheen4life13
Summary: A story that you can read if you want to. But a warning, I'm very bad at writing. :D
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 1





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I was bored so let me tell you a story about my childhood. Enjoy. >~<

A few days ago I was thinking about my childhood and life. When I remembered something interesting. I was around the age of 5 when I bought a Snapple with money that my mother had given me. I remember being very happy and went home after buying it. I got into the kitchen and took off my jacket and other things. I got my Snapple and was ready to open it and drink all of it. My weak younger self had stick arms so she couldn't open it and instead of being a smart kid and asking her parents, she tried opening it herself. It was at this moment, he knew he had fricked up (understand that reference?) This person had just dropped her Snapple on the ground and that bottle was made out of glass. I can't remember what happened after that, but I do remember seeing my dad's angry face. Also, remember crying. Isn't that a great memory??

**Author's Note:**

> Am I an alien? Imagine that! Maybe that's why I have a big head. Having a big head is annoying sometimes, but it doesn't matter if you have a big head. Everyone has a different head...I wonder how it would be if you had no head? Can zombies do that?
> 
> I want to be a rock.
> 
> Don't you?
> 
> :P


End file.
